


Chateau English

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Dave, Girl Karkat, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After conquering the universe, Lord English's new world has one very important change to it; the boys who had opposed him were turned to girls and put up into one of his brothels. But when one of the newly turned girls, Karkat, refuses to play along, he decides to take matters into his own hands, breaking her will and showing her what her new body is designed for. Commission for yoshiop.





	1. Chapter 1

Lord English's corruption of the newly born world was more thorough and twisted than anyone could have expected, as he took wicked revenge on those who had fought against him. Trolls and humans inhabited this new world together, and he ensured this world's first and thus oldest profession was the same as on the old worlds; prostitution. The girls had been shipped off to a few different brothels, and English had twisted reality, turned all of the boys into girls and shipped them off to his whorehouses as well, ensuring he could not only humiliate them, but that he could take out his vengeance on their attempts to defeat him on them with wicked, sinful delights. Keeping all of the converted boys in one place only made it even more exciting, as the king of this new world sat proudly and watched them all quite miserable in their situations.

The whole system was very elegant, in fact. Lord English ruled the world. Human, troll, and carapace alike all bowed before him. That meant that he owned whoever he wanted, and putting the brats to work in his brothels wasn't something he needed to do for money due to owning everything, but because he relished in their humiliation, in their shame. He lingered most of all around his brothel for the former boys, because something about their new busty, ripe bodies and the pleasures that came from them added a level of embarrassment they wore openly across their faces, and it made everything so much more satisfying for the cruel alien to watch. For extra insult, he even promised, just to keep them in line, that if they made enough money whoring themselves out, they could buy their freedom. How much was 'enough' he kept secret, and he never intended to let them go, but the carrot dangling in front of the desperate girls was enough to keep them mostly doing their jobs.

'Joan' Egbert had taken after his grandma Jane quite intensely, a plump and curvy girl with a soft body and a pair of breasts large enough for her to be incredibly embarrassed by it. But not as embarrassed as she was by the way every man who walked in there whose order she had to take was more than a little grabby with her curves. The current one she was trying to take the order from had her pulled up close, hands squeezing her ass as she tried her best to properly get an order from him. But all he did was continue to fondle her, waving about a stack of bills that ensured that, reluctant as she was about it, she let him continue to feel her up.

Tavros's female form rivaled even Joan for bustiness, the shy orange blood done up in cow print lingerie complete with a cow tail butt plug that left her walking funny no matter how 'used to' the feeling she got. Not that she had to do much walking as she was pulled into the lap of one of the patrons she'd been serving, who slammed some money down onto the table and told her to, "Get those teats out." She then found herself on the receiving end of a 'milking', as her massive breasts were pulled out and hungrily sucked on, the large and perky nipples receiving a generous coating of saliva as Tavros was left squirming and whining, a little bit of mental fuckery laid onto her ensuring that whenever she felt pleasure, she mooed loudly, adding to the degrading sight.

Being turned into a girl had not diminished Equius's strength one bit, and so the powerful troll was kept performing a different kind of service. Tied into the corner with metal cords and done up in very horse-like bondage apparatus, she knelt down on her knees in front of a sign that said, "Bukkake station". For a few dollars, the screen would lift, and guests could masturbate right up in her face, blowing their loads wherever they pleased onto her face, into her hair, or even across her bare tits. Sometimes, just to insult her, cheap clients would masturbate right onto the screen, losing the satisfaction of blowing their loads onto her directly but relishing in the sight of her struggle.

Sollux found some mild comfort in working in twos. It wasn't much comfort, as she ended up on her knees in one of the private rooms, two cocks in her hands and forced to alternate between the two dicks back and forth, sucking one down and then moving to the other. But it was something that she could cling to and try to hold as a sense of sanity and normalcy amid everything so twisted and wrong around her. There wasn't much else she could do about the situation but accept it and hold onto what little symbolism that she could find in this situation. At least, until the man whose cock she wasn't sucking began slapping her cheek impatiently and demanding she 'put her whore mouth back to work'.

In contrast to her friends, the newly named Dove Strider was all too happy with her new lot in life, finding something exciting in the sorts of debauchery that could be fair there. With a lithe body topped off with a perky pair of double D-cup breasts and a sudden sense of freedom, she took to the sexual debauchery gladly, not even feeling much shame about it as she raked in the most cash of all. It wasn't hard when she was openly flirting with the patrons, drawing their attention until she ended up bent over one of the tables, spitroasted by two men who'd both wanted her time and decided a hard, deep, sloppy drilling from both ends was something they could get behind if Dove shaved ten percent off of the charge. Next thing she knew, she had two cocks inside of her, and she was having the time of her life.

On the other extreme of the spectrum stood Karkat, who had taken every measure she could to not have anyone lay a hand on her. She'd used sweaters to cover up her E-cup breasts and hide her new, curvy hourglass figure. At least until Lord English banned sweaters and forced her into her proper uniform of a top that granted her so little modesty a bra would have been more effective and a pleated schoolgirl's skirt so short that her ass was hanging out of it. Then, she took to swatting away the hands of anyone who would touch her, refusing to let anyone make a move on her as she adamantly slapped down every attempt at taking her back into one of the private rooms. She had standards, and she wasn't going to let anyone dance all over them, bringing people their orders and refusing to let it be a prelude to sexual activity.

Chief among her tactics was the long-standing approach to dealing with anyone; being her usual abrasive self. "Why don't you shove it down your own protein chute?" she snapped, slapping a away a hand that tried to grab her head and guide her down into the lap of the man she'd brought food to. She was loud, snarling, and did everything she could to repel the unwanted attention of customers; bringing food was hardly the main part of her job in the whorehouse, but it was the only one she'd actively partake in. And for the most part, the regulars had learned not to bother, giving up on Karkat and leaving her free to fume in the corner as they went for the more cooperative girls who would put out. It meant she didn't make any money to buy her freedom with, but Karkat seemed alone in thinking that Lord English was quite thoroughly full of shit about letting them go. 

And he was. He wouldn't say as much to keep the girls doing their jobs, but he had no intention of ever letting them free. Not that it was an excuse to not keep Karkat at work; he had money to make off of her, and as adorable as her screeching refusal to play along and colourful use of profanity was, he wanted to see her getting fucked. The humiliation of those who had challenged him was the entire reason he was running these, and he needed to put her into line if he couldn't convince her to. But more than that, he wanted to push further than humiliation; he would fuck her himself , take her new body's virginity and do even worse to her than just turning her into a reluctant fucktoy; he was going to make her an eager one. Dove had set an almost unfair precedent for the others with her eagerness, and at some point raw humiliation, as good as it was, had to give way to them truly being cock-starved, depraved sluts who he could really savour the breaking of, and he wanted to test his abilities on the most stubborn of them all first.

"Karkat," he yelled from his 'throne' in the room, waving his girl over toward him as he smiled broadly.

"What is it?" Karkat asked through gritted teeth as she walked over, more than a little furious to be called for, but knowing that if she spoke with attitude toward Lord English, his cane was in quick reach. She had to at least not insult him as she came over, expecting another order from him. One silver lining to her refusal was that she was the one who people called on to actually get them their food, especially when one of the other girls was in the middle of the act with them at that moment.

"Come closer," he said, curling the fingers on his outstretched hand and beckoning her forward. Karkat did precisely that, her barely covered breasts jiggling with every step, until he finally had her close enough for his hand to reach for her black hair and drive her down to her knees, pulling her face in tight to his groin as he laughed. "You have a problem listening to authority, Karkat. And I think you could use some disciplinary action, to keep you doing your job properly."

Karkat winced as she was pushed right against Lord English's cock through his pants, feeling it slowly harden against her cheek inside of his clothes. "Let the fuck go of me," she snarled. "I'm already serving drinks to these spineless, thinkpan injured perverts, isn't that enough?' But the more she struggled against the grip in her hair, the more Karkat felt the cock rustling inside of Lord English's pants, rising steadily up and pressing firm against her cheek. 

"No, I think it's time you learn some proper manner and respect," Lord English said, keeping his grip in her hair tight. He was a lot bigger and stronger than the troll, capable of keeping her effortlessly in place with a firm grip on her head as he reached his other hand down into his lap and pulled out his cock. "By breaking you, of course." He made no attempt to hide his intention now that he had Karkat snared in his grasp, intent on forcing her into submission. He drew his cock out and slapped it across the side of Karkat's face a few times, relishing in the way she whined in frustration, shivering against his touch. "I'm going to fuck you until you learn to behave and start begging for me to fuck you. Everyone's going to watch me turn you into a cock-addicted slut."

Karkat tried to say something in furious refusal, but that only gave Lord English the opening he needed to pull her face down and stuff his mouth full of cock, plugging it firmly and silencing her quite easily. With the grip in her hair tightening, she found herself forced to open her mouth wide to accommodate the thick cock, struggling to take his girth into her mouth, his cock so massive that she had no hope of accomplishing such a feat. It stood massive and intimidating, and she was being forced further down it, her very first taste of cock, and far from the sort of thing she'd been eager to savour, as he pushed her down deeper and further with a reckless excitement.

All eyes shifted suddenly toward the front, to where the stubborn Karkat was down on her knees and forcibly sucking Lord English's cock down. The other girls couldn't believe their eyes as their friend was forced down; Lord English had been gaming favours out of all of them, and he wasn't by any means a gentle sort of lover, but this was something else. He was more than forceful as he guided Karkat's head down his head quite brutally, driving his cock into her throat and using her hair as a handle to guide her head up and down to suck on his cock, dictating a quick and forceful pace. One they knew could not have been easy or sane to subject Karkat to, given the fact that she had never given a blowjob before to a man of any endowment, let along Lord English's massive cock. She was gagging so noisily that everyone could hear her struggles, but it seemed to be the idea; the aggressive fucking of her virgin mouth was made a spectacle of to humiliate further.

Karkat's eyes shut tightly as she choked on the cock, her body shivering as she felt her throat stretched out, forced to accommodate Lord English's appetites and his careless use of her body. She wasn't ready for this, not that there was any way she ever could have been, subjected to something brutal and careless, something even her new body, a plush, busty form designed to be a fucktoy, couldn't handle. And that was a bitter note quickly coming through as she knelt there and received the intense facefucking, feeling for the first time that she had been turned into a girl with a damn good reason and that it was now her fate to suffer this heavy, twisting mistreatment.

"You were made to worship cock," Lord English snarled, continuing to guide her head with a careless brutality up and down his cock, feeling her throat spasming around his shaft as drool trickled down from her lips, along his dick and down onto his swollen balls. "My cock primarily, but also the cock of everyone who pays for some time with your slutty body. There's a reason that I gave you fat tits and wide hips, and it's because you're designed to be my fucktoy, designed to be exactly the sort of bitch I want begging for my cock." He threw his head back, laughing as he pushed her further, intent on degrading Karkat with his every word as he made his statement to her, left her drooling all over his cock sloppily, making a mess of herself and ensuring that his cruel words seemed to be coming to brutal reality.

Karkat wished she could focus on something other than the dirty talk as Lord English throatfucked her viciously, but something the vicious, booming voice bearing down intimidatingly upon her was the most demoralizing thing she could have possibly heard. It wasn't a good place to be, subjected to depraved, twisted remarks about what her body was meant for, what she existed to do. Lord English was digging in deep with comments that shouldn't have hurt like they did; Karkat wasn't some plaything, no matter what he said, but as much as she struggled to tell herself that, something just wasn't coming together for her, some vital piece of logic simply failing the girl utterly as she struggled for air, her eyes shut tight and drool dripping from her parted lips as she was taken viciously, made into the bitch that Lord English had designed her body to be whether she'd wanted it or not.

""Even now, your slutty throat is learning how to take my cock, and I bet your body is even starting to heat up, isn't it?" He twisted his grip in her hair and laughed as he taunted her. "I bet your body is already learning how much it really wants cock, getting wetter as you taste me and realize that this is what you do now, and it's all you're good for." Her head moved faster now as he took even less care with her body, both hands now tight onto her head as he thrust up, meeting her as feverishly and desperate as he could, moving with nothing in mind but a driven sense of purpose and a need to shatter her will utterly. "You must want so badly to get fucked like the bitch you are."

Karkat wasn't the least bit ready to admit anything, but as Lord English continued to fuck her mouth like it was a sex toy, she found that his words rang truer than she was even the least bit eager to admit. In the few weeks she'd spent as a girl, Karkat had never really felt much in the way of arousal, generally too angry about the shitty situation she was in and the horrible customers trying to grope her to think about sex in a positive sense. But as Lord English plugged her throat and controlled her breathing, something was hitting her in a deep, primal sense she was in no way ready to handle. Her pussy was indeed growing wetter, and a heat came over her, something lusty and aching for... Well, she didn't know what she was aching for, but she knew that she wasn't in the least bit pleased by it, frustrated by the way his words were ringing true, not only on principle, but because she couldn't even give a stubborn retort with her throat full of dick.

Just when she thought she was safe from the worst of everything, Lord English threw her for an unexpected loop, one of his hands letting go of her head as he reached down and tore her top right off, exposing her plump, gray tits as they bounced free from their extra tight prison. The other hand pulled her head all the way up off of his cock, left Karkat gasping for air, only realizing a second later how bad an idea that was as Lord English's cock erupted. It should have been obvious given the way Karkat's top had been ripped off, and now she was sucking down not only his breath, but some of his cum, leaving her choking and coughing as she spat up more spit, feeling the spunk go down the wrong hole as her face and her tits were blasted with thick shots of cum, bursting forward in a volume that was messier even than a troll cum shot.

Lord English laughed as he gave Karkat a big facial, streaks of gooey, pearly spunk running across her breasts and all over her face, which was for once not locked into a furious snarl; confusion and terror seemed to shudder its way through Karkat as she knelt there, the coughing giving way to panting as she trembled nervously about. "Is there anything you would like to say to me, Karkat?" the hulking green monstrosity asked, laughing as he stared at her down on her knees, looking so lowly, so ripe for all of his games. "Perhaps to start begging?'

Karkat stifled a whine as best she could, even as her thighs rubbed together. She shook her head, reaching in deep inside of her for some fire. "I'll beg you to go fuck yourself so that I don't have to hear you talk any more, you overgrown parasi--" She was cut off by a yell of pain as Lord English dragged her up to her feet by the hair. She wasn't surprised to feel his hands greedily seizing her, ripping her skirt off as well and exposing her perky ass to the crowd of onlookers. He twisted his hold in her hair again before lifting her up easily and guiding her into his lap, turning her around so that everyone could see her face before he slammed her right down onto his cock, wrenching a howl from her lips.

The noisy center of attention, Karkat was forced to look at everyone as they stared back at her in turn, at the drool running down her chin, at the cum streaking across her face and along her plump tits, and most of all at the massive green cock plunging into her virgin pink pussy, deflowering her with a single brutal stroke and making her scream. So many things all at once hit her; the twinge of agony, the fact that it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it perhaps should have, and most sinister of all, the fact that her sick pussy ached with need around the fat cock claiming her, the very first thing to ever slip inside of her, and it was inspiring something twisted and covetous within her.

'I knew you'd be wet," Lord English laughed, guiding her to rock up and down his cock as he started to fuck her deep and hard. "Your body craves for me, and you're just a stubborn bitch who needs to broken in until she stops refusing it." There was nothing gentle about the way he pounded her pussy, not that there was any sense that he would be, thrusting up harshly into Karkat's needy pussy. "How does it feel to finally have a cock inside of you? It's what your body was made for; just a fat-titted troll fucktoy. I made you a girl just so I could fuck you, and now, I think you're finding out how much you like that."

Karkat winced as she was rocked on top of the cock, fucked deep and fast by Lord English as he continued to humiliate her, his voice booming loudly and leaving her to shudder and twist in degraded, shameful agony and bliss. His words dug in deeper as her greedy pussy clenched around the cock she was being bounced on, head rolling back as she refused to lock eyes with anyone looking at her. She shook her head furiously, refusing to give in to any of what was happening, refusing to acknowledge that there was anything true or sensible about this. It was wrong. Every word he said was. She wouldn't be his whore, wouldn't let him win.

"Yo," Dove said, sidling up in front of Karkat and smiling as she pressed her lips right up against Karkat's. "Come on Karkles, you're missing out on all of the fun with this shit." She smiled, running her fingers through Karkat's hair, as the only girl to be eager for what they were subjected to leaned into her friend and tried to help. Dove had finished up with her customers, cum leaking from her pussy and across her sunglasses and into her long hair, but she didn't care about cleaning up as she helped out with Karkat, reaching a hand down between her legs and rubbing at her clit and her spread labia.

"Fuck off, Strider," Karkat groaned, struggling against everything being done to her. She hated all of this, hated Lord English's words and his massive cock, hated that her body was receptive to it and begging her mind to just accept the pleasure, hated Dove for being such a weak-willed failure that she had given in immediately to their new way of life without any challenge or second thought. But what she hated most of all was that her new body's inexperience caught up with her in the most twisted of ways when she found herself screaming out in unexpected orgasmic delight, her pussy clinging needily around Lord English's cock as her climax hit. The very first female orgasm Karkat had ever experienced proved the kind of situation she wasn't braced for, pleasures far more intense than she'd been expecting only made worse by the fact that he was still fucking her throughout her extra sensitive rush of pure sensation.

"Moan for me, slut," Lord English yelled, keeping up the pressure as he fucked Karkat right through her orgasm. "I can keep fucking you all night, and I just might do that. Whether or not you feel like being a good bitch and cooperating is up to you; I'll just fuck you all of tomorrow if you can't learn to behave." He had all the time in the world and a cock that wasn't going to run out of steam any time soon, which he proved with the harsh plundering of Karkat's spasming hole as he kept fucking her, not even giving her a break after her orgasm, just more sensation.

Karkat's breasts heaved, saved for the one that Dove had taken into her mouth, sucking on her tit happily as the rubbing of her pussy continued. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this," Karkat whined, frustrated by Dove's betrayal as the fucking continued. It was a war of attrition and she refused to lose it, but at the same time it was hard to hold out against all of these things hammering at her all at once, so quick and fierce as it bore upon her. She was utterly powerless against the hungry use of her body, the abusive, twisting desires that shook her to her core and left her struggling to hold herself together. 

Another orgasm rocked Karkat's needy body shortly after the first, leaving the troll kicking and convulsing, yelling profanity as loudly as she could amid the frustrations bubbling within her. She was losing this battle and she knew it, slowly slipping further and further away from anything sensible or rational as the hot, twisting sensations of Lord English's cock plundering her body worked her down. "Just a useless cock sleeve," he continued. "Every orgasm you has is your body telling you that you're a lowly slut, and that all you're good for is to serve cock. Why do you continue to deny it?" He slapped her ass and then seized one of her breasts, squeezing it between his strong fingers as he kept up the pressure. "Just give in, Karkat. Beg me for it, and I'll even let you get down on my knees and worship my cock."

"Do it," Dove moaned, continuing to suck on the other tit as she stared up happily at Karkat from behind her cum-stained sunglasses. "Come on, beg him, and we can worship his cock together. I've wanted to share English's dick with you since we started this shit. Come on, I'll teach you how to fit his balls into your mouth too, but this is a limited time offer. Hop on that shit." She wanted so badly to help Lord English break Karkat, rubbing at the sopping wet folds of the heaving troll, envying her larger bust and the fact that Karkat was getting fucked by him for the first time; she wished she could go back to her first. Not that she hadn't loved every time since.

Some time after Karkat's third orgasm, she became sickeningly aware of the fact that her body was moving of its own accord now; Lord English had let go her sides, and yet she was still meeting his harsh thrusts with her own bouncing. She was riding his cock now, her body throwing all caution to the wind as Karkat's mind throbbed with temptation, the twisting, aching need within her consuming everything reasonable within her. She wasn't able to hold out against this, Dove's touch and the massive, throbbing cock hammering her relentlessly all just proving too intense for her to handle. Everyone was watching her shatter, and she wanted to avoid the humiliation that came with it, but she just couldn't.

Orgasm number four broke Karkat. That was the one where she screamed, where the moans didn't stop spilling from her lips as she pulled her head sharply back and just lost it. "Fuck me!" she screamed, twisting hotly about, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as she just gave up. She surrendered to the pleasure, and it bore down so hotly upon her that she didn't even realize for a moment how good she had it, as Lord English's cock erupted without warning inside of her pussy. As her inner walls spasmed, they were painted with pearly white, the gooey hot spunk flooding her and making her buck uncontrollably, given what she wanted and pushed into new depths of utter madness. She rode out her orgasm, and then kept thrusting.

But Lord English had other ideas, pulling Karkat off of his cock, leaving her whimpering as her stretched out pussy leaked with cum, dripping down onto the floor as he tossed her down. "You know what I want to hear," he snarled.

Karkat did, and with Dove leaning on his shoulder, the kneeling troll found herself too eager to give it. "I-I... I live to get fucked. I'm just a horny, addicted cum dumpster. A fat-titted bimbo fucktoy who needs cock all the time. No more being stubborn about it; I accept what I am, and that you designed my body to be the perfect slutty toy for you to play with. And now, I want you to play with me, Lord English, please. Let me worship your magnificent cock. I need dick now, so badly. I want to taste your fresh cum again, show you how grateful I am for this whorish body you gave me, and then I want to go out there and get fucked by every man who wants to pound this curvy body into a cummy heap. All for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was shoved down onto her knees. "Then clean your pussy off of me, whore," Lord English said, happily leaning back in his seat as he let his hands find the armrests. He knew he didn't have to do anything to keep Karkat working as Dove leaned in behind her, intent on sharing the cock with her now broken and equally horny friend. "I want my cock worshiped, and I want to see if you're being honest with me about your change of heart."

"Yes, master," Karkat whined, leaning forward and licking up and down the cock that had just ravaged her pussy and broken her will. Her gray labia were spread wide, her cunt gaping from the harsh, thick penetration, and cum dripped from her hole, thick white mingled with the clear of her own slutty juices. She felt herself given renewed purpose as she tasted herself on his cock, the sticky sheen of tart juices all over it, and she had a responsibility to clean him off after he fucked her. A responsibility she took surprisingly seriously as all of the fight and fire had been fucked out of her, leaving only what Lord English wanted; someone who would drag her tongue happily up his shaft.

"I'm so glad you came around, bro," Dove moaned, grabbing hold of Karkat's hair and guiding her up the cock. "Or I guess I should say 'sis'." She leaned in and licked at Lord English's cock too. "Hey, your pussy tastes pretty good, and it's on my favorite treat." She kissed all over the cock which had once broken her in too, and she'd turned out totally normal, right? "I love your cock, master."

"I could get used to this," he groaned, staring down at the two gorgeous, fat-titted girls both lavishing his cock with their tongues. This was the life in his eyes, the sweet victory of conquering mind and body alike of the people who had once opposed him, now turned into needy, broken whores for his enjoyment and his profit. But they weren't the only whores he had at work, and his eyes drifted up to the other girls, all staring at the way their friend had been broken. "The rest of you need to get to work!" he yelled. "You sluts will all get your turns with my cock, but for now, you big titted cunts had better get back to making money."

"So dominant," Karkat moaned, staring up at her master with renewed adoration, feeling a shudder up her spine. She saw the callous, vulgar, selfish ways in which Lord English spoke to his girls in a new light, finding something enthralling about the humiliation that resounded within her as the words rang true. She was a whore. An hour ago, she hadn't been, but now it felt so right, so warming, and it urged her to lavish him with attention for it, to make him notice her as she licked her way up his shaft, wrapping her lips around his dick and then pushing herself further down, taking his cock into her mouth.

"Dove, wrap her big tits around my cock," Lord English groaned. "I want to use every inch of her bimbo body." He reached his hands out eagerly and slapped both girls across the cheek eagerly, reinforcing their submission and their lowly position of service beneath him.

"Of course," Dove moaned, grabbing Karkat's breasts, a bit envious about how much larger than her's they were as she grabbed hold of them, guiding them up to wrap them around the base of Lord English's long cock. "Suck the rest of it, whore. Worship his cock, you have a lot of work to make up for. You've been a relentless bitch to him since he gave you these big gifts, and you wouldn't even let someone grab them."

Karkat whispered as she slurped on the head of his dick, moaning as she felt Dove groping and squeezing her breasts as she guided them into a steady titfuck. Dove was right; she had been a stuck-up bitch, clinging to an old life that had hardly fulfilled her, but now she was being treated to more than she deserved, and she was so happy to be there, slurping and slobbering all over Lord English's cock as her plush breasts worked along the majority of his massive shaft, mouth and tits working in perfect concert to lavish every inch of his aching and very deserving shaft.

"There it is. This is what you fat-titted cunts are good for. I'm glad you're finally understanding your place now, Karkat. Finally seeing what it means to be a woman in my world. This is your life now, and I'm glad to see you're coming to accept it, and that you like it so much." He slapped Karkat again for good measure, and he felt a moan rumble in her mouth, sending vibrations through his cock as she left it nice and slick with her spit. Not only was she getting his head wet from her sloppy sucking, but drool leaked down her lips and onto the cock, making her titfuck a slicker and smoother experience too. "It's amazing how obedient even the most stubborn twat is when you give them a good fucking and break them down."

She was being called obedient. It shouldn't have made Karkat so happy, but she couldn't help herself. With Dove squeezing her tits and a cock throbbing in her mouth, she was at peace with herself and her new hungers, treated to something amazing that she quite simply couldn't shake her adoration of. This was what she wanted now, what she craved more than anything, and she didn't care who knew it. Karkat Vantas was a whore addicted to her master's cock, and she was all but certain that before long she'd be entertaining the cocks of other men, too. How could she not? Cock tasted so good, and she had a newfound craving for cum and for having her holes pounded that she couldn't shake. A deep desire within her to give and give and to not stop until she was as sated and exhausted as she could be.

And then, maybe if she was fucked into a breathless, barely conscious heap leaking with cum, she wouldn't have minded if someone climbed on up and fucked her tits while she blacked out.

"I want to paint those gray tits white," Lord English groaned, tugging on Karkat's hair as he pulled her head back and her lips off of his cock. "And I want to hear you whine for me, whore." He thrust up into the softness of her plush breasts, still being rocked up and down the cock by Dove, who happily provided all the friction that anyone involved could have asked for with the quick rise and fall of her tits along the cock.

"Cum all over me!" Karkat yelled, no hesitation in her voice as she got right to crying out needily. "Please, Lord English, mark me as your slut, cover me in all that warm, gooey cum. Make me feel like what I am. A filthy slut, a cum addict, your property!" She couldn't stop, a crazed look in her eyes as she gave in so powerfully to his demands and to the harsh job he had done on her that she couldn't help but just surrender to it, truly broken. "I need every drop of that cum now. I live for it now, and I want so badly to find my reward. I'm a new woman now, a loyal whore whose body only exists to service cocks, and I want to appreciate your cum now that I've accepted my place."

And she got it. Karkat yelled happily, almost orgasmic in her fervor as she was treated to the messy load, a cock erupting all over her, painting her breasts and her face in a mask of pearly white. Sticky strands gushed forward without end, getting even into her long black hair, panting her face and down to her aching breasts where Dove's hands had pulled down, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed while she played only with the nipples. Only a truly massive load could leave the plump troll rack 'covered' in cum, but Lord English managed just fine. Dove leaned her face in and greedily caught some of the cum too, happily taking some of the facial and shuddering in delight as she was given the amazing treat of her facial.

"Thank you," Karkat whined as the cum tide finally stopped, as she knelt there an absolute wreck, eyes almost rolling back as she took in a deep breath, the smell of cum and cock almost overwhelming, intoxicating her as she knelt there happily, hands reaching for her breasts, unable not to toy with them and rub the cum into her gray skin eagerly.

"You're right to thank me, whore," Lord English snickered. "Now then, come up here and ride my cock one last time before I throw you back out there to start making me some money."

Karkat could not have been happier to scramble up into her master's hips, greedily grabbing hold of his meaty cock and grasping it firmly. She could not have been more eager and desperate if she tried, but she didn't care about the sight of it as she turned herself around and slammed herself greedily down onto his cock, throwing herself into the same outwardly facing position she had been broken in on, but now with much more gusto an delight, completely shameless and proud now as she took it in. "Your cock feels so much better now that I've embraced what I really am," she moaned, waiting a second after sinking down before getting to work with a crazed hunger, bouncing up and down quickly atop the cock as she held back nothing in her pursuit of another orgasm.

"That's what I've been waiting for," Lord English said, snarling as he slapped and fondled her plump ass as he rode her. "I knew you had it in you. Your slutty body is made for this, and now that you've admitted it, you can start enjoying being a fucktoy." It was impossible not to be smug about how he had broken the most stubborn and resistant of his transformed conquests, turning Karkat from someone who hadn't even let customers grope her into someone who craved cock deeply. She was addicted, bouncing on his cock, covered in cum and an absolute wreck degrading herself verbally for his enjoyment. Karkat was everything Lord English wanted in a broken whore.

But she was still the second, and Dove wanted to remind Lord English she was there, leaning forward and dragging her tongue up his swollen balls. "Don't forget about me, master," she moaned, lapping at his nuts. "I'm so happy to see you pounding Karkat like the busty slut she is, but I hope you find time for me too when you're done."

"Of course," he snarled, grabbing her head and pulling her in, smothering her with his heavy, full testicles and laughing as he rubbed her face in it. "I could never forget about you. The whore so shameless that once she realized she had tits she decided to spend her life sucking cock, no breaking required. You'll get what you deserve, cum addict, but for now, I want you to worship these big balls so that I can pump your friend full of the biggest load she's ever seen."

"Please do!" Karkat whined. "Flood my womb master, please. All that hot spunk inside of me gives me purpose, makes me feel like the obedient little cum dumpster I am, and I need it so badly." She bit her lip, writhing madly about as she bounced with almost self-destructive fervor atop the massive dick, fucking herself rapidly and without a care in the world for anything but her own bubbling hungers. She was threatening to boil over as she took it all, almost drooling as she sat in his lap like it was a throne and she was Queen Cunt, royal cockslut of the king. And she could look over her kingdom, soaking in the ways that her friends stared at her.

She took it as jealousy. The way Joan and Tavros couldn't keep their eyes off of her slutty coating of cum, the way she moved and the sounds spilling from her lips. Vapid sounds of need and delight that were so unlike the anger-prone, creatively vulgar Karkat they knew. She didn't understand the fear in their gaze, seeing someone who should have been able to hold out against Lord English fully broken and as far gone as could be. She was a warning to them, a horror story about the mindbroken fate of lust that awaited them. Lord English had stripped away their dignity, changed their bodies, turned them into girls and sex objects, curvy and busty and primed to be sold for sex. Put them to work in his whorehouse where they had to earn their living by being prostitutes for his amusement. Karkat represented some stubborn hope that maybe there was a way out of this, but before their eyes, they saw that hope shattered; how long would it be until they too were called before Lord English and fucked right out of their own personalities and into the empty-headed cock lust that Karkat now espoused? If she could break, any of them could.

And that was exactly why Lord English made a public spectacle of shattering Karkat's will. He wanted them afraid, submissive, devoid of any hope as the cruel fate sank in. Nobody was buying their way out of here, and one by one he would break every last one of these genderbent sluts, turn them into mindless sex dolls who worshiped his cock and, when he wasn't fucking them, any other cock put in front of them as they did their best to sate their burning lusts. His goal of a harem of big titted, living fucktoys was right before him, and they all had to confront the fact that they would be a part of it whether they were ready to or not.

Karkat couldn't stay quiet as she rode the massive cock, stuffed full of dick again and loving every second of it. This was it. This was how she wanted to live from now on, and the stark contrast was appalling; she fucked herself as hard as she could, her pussy given the same rough treatment that had broken her, but there was now guidance, no brutal slamming of her body up and down onto the dick. She moved entirely of her own accord, craving this more than she had ever wanted anything before in her life. The turnaround was a stark one, but Karkat was so caught up in her lust for Lord English's cock and approval that she didn't even let the humiliation of her rapid descent sink in. Her single-minded pursuit of cock left her almost feeling too empty headed to process how degrading it all was, beyond how good it felt to be pushed so low.

Down on her knees through it all, Dove was fine not being the object of all attention and affection as she focused on worshiping her master's sac. She had been Lord English's toy enough nights that she could fit one of his balls into her mouth, and she gladly did that, slurping on his wrinkled nuts. Dove's devotion could not be tested, the slutty adoration of the depraved blonde knowing no bounds. She hadn't needed any breaking in because the second she was confronted her with fate, she immediately broke down, clamming up as she accepted without question the fate of being the plaything of the monster who had changed her. With a banging set of tits and a career ahead of her of getting fucked, she threw herself without care into the depravity, and she had not regretted a second of it. As she saw Karkat dragged down to her level, she couldn't have been happier about it.

Sharing the sentiment happily, Karkat lived to serve now, and she took the opportunity to pleasure Lord English very seriously. "Please cum in me, Lord English," she whined, biting her lip and kneading her breasts as she moved needily atop him. "I want to feel you flood my slutty womb so badly, and to know that my whorish body has made you feel good. I live for this now, and I only want to make every cock that plunges into my holes and fucks them loose like they should be enjoys the experience thoroughly. My body is designed to please, built to be the slutty dream. I'm the perfect fucktoy, and I need to get fucked!"

The utterly broken will of Karkat Vantas was more than Lord English could hold out against any longer, helped of course by the needy slurping at his balls from the slut down on her knees. He groaned and slammed upward harshly, cock pounding against the entrance to Karkat's womb as he let out a harsh snarl, tugging on her hair and squeezing her hip, holding her in place as he gave her exactly what she begged for. Cum flooded her womb, left Karkat whining in delight as the rush of heat and gooey bliss set her off too, left her shuddering and bucking against his hold on her, almost unintelligible in delight as she earned the first orgasm of her amazing new life, the rewarding bliss of being given everything she craved from her harsh master.

"Master," Karkat whined, shuddering as she leaned back against Lord English, moaning and twitching as little aftershocks than through her. Dove was licking at her pussy, begging for some cum, and she slowly lifted up off the cock just a little bit. The tightly stretched out hole was almost entirely plugged with cock, but with a little bit of motion, she managed to loosen some of the gooey, hot seed to drip from her snatch, running down the throbbing and still rock hard green cock where Dove could enjoy the taste of it. "Thank you for your cum."

"Any time, whore." Lord English slapped Karkat's ass again, laughing as he gave her a moment to squirm excitedly before he tugged back on her hair. "Now then. You have a lot to make up for with our clients, don't you?" 

"Yes. I was such a stuck-up bitch to all of them," she confessed, whining as she realized that she had done very, very wrong by all of them. "They knew what my body was designed to do, grabbing my round ass and my big tits, wanting to use my hot mouth to relieve their raging erections, and I refused them. I acted like a cunt to all of them and refused to admit that I was their property."

"You did," Lord English said, happy to hear her cutting herself down so eagerly for his own entertainment. "But now, you have a new chance to make it up to them, don't you?"

"I do, and I promise to do everything I can to service all of their cocks, master. I want to make it up to them, and to have them fuck some obedience and respect into me. I'll be the whore I know I can be, just for them. I'll go out there and make plenty of money servicing them all."

"What does a stupid whore like you need money for?" Lord English twisted his grip in her hair to keep her whining and on the edge. "You're not thinking of buying your way out of here, are you?"

"Fuck no. I want to stay here forever, to keep getting fucked by as many cocks as I can. This is where I'm really free."

"Good, because tonight, you really are." Clearing his throat, Lord English spoke loudly as he addressed the bar. "Tonight only, I'm putting this broken, drooling fuckslut on special. All of her holes are free to use however you want, as often as you want. She's been a frigid bitch to too many of my regulars, and so she's going to make it up to all of you." He threw her off of his cock and down onto the floor, leaving her on her hands and knees, whining with cum all over her face and running down her round breasts, dripping from her gaping pussy, and yet the look of unbridled need in her eyes was unmistakable.

Almost immediately, men were scrambling toward the throne for a piece of free action with Karkat. Many of them had no girls currently on them to provide them attention, but the real insult came when Tavros was pushed off of the lap of one customer while she gave him a handjob and had her tit sucked on. "Fuck that," he scoffed, heading right for Karkat, whose free use meant no paying for any attention, even if it meant taking Lord English's sloppy seconds and waiting in line. Pussy that nice was worth queuing up for.

A dozen men swarmed Karkat, and she could not have been happier. Her hands wrapped around the first two cocks shoved into her face, and she quickly started to suck on one of them, slurping it hungrily down before switching over to the other dick, moaning and slobbering all over it too as more cocks followed. She could feel the objectifying gaze of men who saw her as a commodity burning across every inch of her voluptuous body, and she couldn't have been happier. "Yes," she moaned, eyes rolling back as a cock slammed into her pussy, and another man was outright climbing onto her to try and take her plump ass. "More cocks, please. I live for dick now, and I want you all to stuff me full again and again. Life isn't worth living if I'm not sucking a cock!"


End file.
